kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SairiRM
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blue Shaman.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chimto (Talk) 19:42, April 16, 2013 Hey SairiRM i am shadownight 23 where the hell did you get those photos? Thanks SairiRM I didnt notice that!!!!! XD _____shadownight 23 Bolding Why the heck are you forcing bolded words into articles? The only (unemphasised) words that need to be bolded are the first instance of the article name in the lead section. And please do not change the spelling: 'armour' is the correct one, 'armor' is the bastardised bullshit American. - Arya Snow (talk) 04:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Enemy health Only for KRF. Enemies in original KR follow a strict health pattern, so it's not necessary. - Arya Snow (talk) 15:01, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? Do you love the template so much that you can't bear to use ANY of its derivatives? That template is used to make other infoboxes, which in turn are used in pages; and definitely NOT to be used in pages directly. - Arya Snow (talk) 00:35, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hohoho. You broke the template and then complain to me that stuff are missing in the specific infoboxes. It's all your fault. Hohoho. - Arya Snow (talk) 04:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yet the revision history of the template shows otherwise... - Arya Snow (talk) 11:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Uploading images So what happens when you try to upload an image? - Arya Snow (talk) 15:41, December 10, 2013 (UTC) The word 'new' When writing new pages, please avoid using words like 'new' or 'recent' as in 'a new enemy' or 'a new hero'. What's considered 'new' now won't be in a couple of years. It just makes more trouble for other people to edit out the word 'new' once it isn't new anymore. Act as if every content that ever came out came out several years ago. - Arya Snow (talk) 13:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Your ideas in the KR Forums are good keep it up ^_^ , BTW how do u make those fanarts ?? Zareothos the Sylvian Warlock (talk) 14:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Zareothos Format It is written in the home page that Arcane Wizard have the best format. So try using that one. ThanksRSV 123 (talk) 16:30, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Event Boxes I copied the code directly form the older pages, and then edited in the different informatiuon and image links. I'd have done more yesterday, except I kept getting a message saying my edit wouldn't save because the wiki was runnig on an older database and some jazz. So I stopped and just saved what I had written so far. I'm up to Dunes of Despair at the moment, I've gone back and replayed the game so I can get all the new boxes as they appear. Have two levels to go to beat Campaign, then I will get all the Rising Tides and Shadowmoon boxes too. 21:08, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Tower Images I've uploaded all of the new tower images now, so you can add them into the new pages. STuNsPoRe (talk) 17:33, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Why are you re-adding the images? Just put |200px200px in the code to shrink them down. STuNsPoRe (talk) 18:45, November 20, 2014 (UTC)